Fluid connectors are integral components for automotive applications. Since an automotive system is made up of various components such as a radiator, transmission, and engine, fluid must be able to travel not only within each component but also between components. An example of fluid traveling between components is the transmission fluid traveling from the transmission to the transmission oil cooler in order to lower the temperature of the transmission fluid. Fluid predominantly moves between components via flexible or rigid hoses which connect to each component by fluid connectors.
Fluid connectors are typically configured in a fixed orientation with respect to inlet and outlet, regardless of what vehicle they are used in, and regardless of what components they are intended to connect, and regardless of where those components may be located in different vehicles. This fixed, rigid configuration causes complications for the positioning of fluid hoses since the hoses must be bent and contorted in order to fit properly. If a fluid hose is bent or contoured in excess, this can place excessive stress and strain on the connection between the fluid connector and the fluid hose, causing the connection to become weak. Additionally, the connection between the fluid connector and fluid hose may leak fluid due to an improper fit which in turn could cause excessive fluid loss of critical components such as the engine, causing overheating and possible damage if not discovered and fixed.
A possible solution to this problem would be to install angled fluid connectors which would direct the fluid hose in the appropriate direction. Unfortunately, if the angle at which the fluid connector is bent is also fixed, this doesn't solve the problem if the connected components are rearranged in a new configuration.
Another possible solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0012329 (Brown). Brown discloses a swivel fitting for two pipes where one of the pipes has a substantially concave end and the other pipe has a substantially convex end, with the one pipe fitting into the other. Unfortunately, Brown fails to disclose a type of securement means other than the concave seal itself. If excessive force is placed on the swivel fitting, the seal will fail and fluid passing through the fitting may potentially leak. Additionally, Brown fails to disclose a method of securing the fitting to a fluid transfer component.
Thus, there has been a long-felt need for a fluid connector which allows for various mounting angles with a fluid hose, where the mounting angle can be adjusted depending on the application.